Secret Agent
by silvergray1358
Summary: Elricest, EdxAlxWinry. Al has just gotten his body back and when Winry discovers Al's little secret, she decides to take matters into her own hands…. And have a little fun with it too.  AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Secret Agent" Chapter 1/3(?)

Author: Silvergray1358

Pairing: Elricest, EdxAlxWinry (for some fun)

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance, Humor….. (*coughsmutcough*)

Warnings: Profanity, threesome, bondage, and incest (are your main concerns)

Summary: Al has just gotten his body back and when Winry discovers Al's little secret, she decides to take matters into her own hands…. And have a little fun with it too

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal or anything having to do with it (disappointingly) _

_Author's Note: Italicized words are thoughts emphases _

* * *

Chapter 1

Winry's POV

I looked over Ed's shoulder for the tenth time during the same song and once again caught Al watching us dance. Al blushed furiously and choked on the drink that he had been sipping. He quickly turned away to face Mustang and Havoc who _had_ been talking to him until they had gotten into an argument over who would be scarier to fight, Hawkeye or Armstrong without his shirt on. Ed finally caught on that he didn't have my full attention.

"Are you alright, Winry? You're fidgety…" Ed trailed off. I snapped my eyes back to the blond in front of me. Our faces were strangely close and I followed Al's blush and pulled back a little bit. We had been dancing awfully close, my arms wrapped around his shoulders and our legs intertwined as we swayed back and forth with the music.

I scanned the room briefly and saw that Al wasn't the only one who was watching us: there was Sciezka, (who was looking quite pretty in a flowing brown dress that went just past her knees and some light makeup around her usually plain eyes) Hawkeye, (who was stunning in a deep red cocktail dress which distracted most of the men in the room) Ross, (who was dancing with Brosh), and even Breda weirdly enough was looking, but he turned his attention back to the snacks that were on the buffet table. I couldn't blame the women at the party for staring though: Ed was looking especially good tonight.

He was wearing his standard black leather pants and boots, but instead of his tank-top and jacket, he had this red button-down shirt on. The shirt was tucked into his pants, showing off his slim hips and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, displaying one muscular arm and a shiny, automail replica of the other. His typical braid was replaced with a high ponytail with his bangs framing his face perfectly (like always I mused)…

"Hello? Earth to Winry!" Ed exclaimed, snapping one hand in front of my face.

"Uh, what?"

"You didn't answer my question…and you were staring at me. It was starting to creep me out a bit…" Ed said; the corner of his mouth turned down in a concerned frown.

I mentally face-palmed and shook my head. "I'm sorry Ed, I was just thinking."

"You've been acting kind of weird lately…"

"_You have some nerve saying that!"_ Ed had also been distracted all night. He mumbled monosyllable answers when people engaged him in small talk and had even walked right out of a conversation he had been having with Fuery about radios or something like that. Fuery had just blinked and shrugged his shoulders. He was used to Ed acting weird and didn't really notice anything different from usual, so Kain went and searched out Falman instead.

This party had taken a lot of planning on my part and I had wanted it to be perfect. Even since Al had gotten his body back two weeks ago, I knew that the best way to celebrate would be to throw a get-together with all of their friends. And I spared no expense. Aunt Pinako and I had cooked for the past two days, I decorated, and tons of music had been picked out. But the best part was all of the guests: There was Mustang, Riza, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Armstrong (who had only taken his shirt off twice throughout the night!), Sciezka, Ross, Brosh, Russel and Fletcher, Gracia and Elysia, Ling, Lan Fan, Mei, and of course Aunt Pinako, myself, Ed and the special guest of the evening, Al!

The party had been going great so far. Mustang had danced with almost every girl there (including Hawkeye three times until she demanded that he give her a break and find someone else to torture. But I had also noticed the small smile that played on her lips the whole time). At one point I had to break up Armstrong who, with tears streaming down his face and so many sparkles that they fell on the people around him, hugged Al so hard I thought that he was going to need another human transmutation just to survive it. Breda and Ling got into an eating contest at one point and Havoc and Fuery had cheered them on, until Black Hayate strolled over and Breda was disqualified for running out of the house and down the road.

But most importantly, Al seemed to be having a great time too. He had politely greeted everyone as they entered the small Resembool house and had even danced with a few of the girls (Mei twice). But Al too was acting sort of odd. He kept staring over at me all night. No, scratch that. He had been staring at me and _ED_ all night. A small smirk danced on my face at that thought and Ed didn't fail to notice it.

"_I guess Al's behavior is normal, considering what I found out yesterday…."_

The song finally came to an end and Ed broke away first. He mumbled something about punch and walked towards the table with the drinks. I hardly noticed. A slow song came on. Perfect. I made a bee-line for Al who had still been making idle chitchat with Fletcher.

"Would you care to dance with me, Al?" I pleaded; an innocence façade on my face.

Al nodded his head and audibly gulped as I pulled him on the dance floor, leaving Fletcher looking quite confused.

_,.-'~^~'-.,_

_The previous day…._

I woke up briefly in the middle of the night to shift onto my other side. As I laid there, mere moments away from falling back asleep, I heard a strangle sound. At first, I passed it off as Den or even just the house settling. But then I heard it again. And again.

"_Damn, if it's Den begging to go outside again, I'm going to be sooo pissed…" _I thought as I dragged myself out of bed. Once in the hallway, I walked a few steps down the hall to the stairs. As I passed the boy's room, I noticed the door was cracked open. Curiosity getting the best of me, I peeked my head in, trying to make sure the door didn't creak.

There were two single beds in the extra bedroom and Aunt Pinako had graciously allowed Ed and Al to take them while Al was recovering. They could of course stay as long as they wanted, but I didn't have to tell them that; they knew. One of said beds held a sprawled Edward. The comforter had been tossed onto the floor at some point in his sleep and he was pretty tangled up in the sheets. His flesh hand had pushed up his night shirt and rested on his presented stomach. I giggled softly to myself. _"If Al saw this, he would have a fit…"_ but I didn't finish the rest of my thought. Al wasn't there.

His bed had obviously been laid in, but Al was nowhere in the room. I started to push the door open further so I could get a better view of the room to look for Al when I heard that mysterious sound again. It sounded like… a groan? That really didn't sound like Den. Was it coming from down the hall? I backed up into the hall and gently closed the bedroom door again.

There was the sound again. Was that from the study? I padded down the hall to the last room and saw that there was a light on inside. Once again, the door wasn't completely closed, but almost. I pushed the door just the tiniest bit and a sliver of light played across my face.

Al was inside the study, sitting on one of the big leather chairs that we kept. The light was coming from one of the reading lamps placed over the chair and there was a pile of alchemy books next to Al. I had discovered the previous week that Al had a hard time sleeping at night. It was probably due to staying up all night, every night for all those years. I had found him in the study before, a book in hand, reading until dawn and then he would sneak back into the bedroom. But Al wasn't reading this time. Definitely not.

The alchemy book was lying open on the floor, forgotten. Al had his shorts pushed down to mid-thigh and his night shirt was pushed up around his armpits. His head was tilted back against the top of the chair and his mouth was slightly opened, smaller gasps and moans escaping out on every breath. Al's left hand was tightly clutching the armrest while his right hand took care of the rest.

I knew I should look away but the sight was so startling I didn't know what to do at first. I had never seen Al this way and there was something breathtaking about it.

His stomach was a smooth plane with slight signs of forming muscles. They weren't as clearly defined as Ed's were (I had seen him shirtless plenty of times during his automail appointments) but Ed's were muscles after years of physical training. But I could definitely see Al's starting to harden in his abs and thighs. What really had my attention was his right hand languidly stroking his length. The impressive length of Al's cock was red and swollen, the tip leaking more precum that joined the rest as it dripped down and was used to slick up his hand as he slid it up to the tip again, rolling the head against the palm of his hand. Al moaned loudly again from the sensation and his chest fell with his shaky breath.

Shifting slightly in the doorway, I pushed the door just a little bit, but carefully as to not make a single sound. I was vaguely aware of the heat pooling in my lower stomach but I couldn't tear my attention off of Al.

He pushed his hand down abruptly on his cock, making him shiver from the quickening pace. He tightened his grip on the base and an animalistic growl escaped his throat.

"God, yes…. Pl-please don't stop…" Al breathed out, his eyes tightly closed and head thrown back.

My heart pounded at the unexpected words and felt a heat wave make its way through my thighs. I desperately wanted to know what Al was fantasizing right now. I leaned a little closer into the crack in the door, hoping that Al would say more.

Al's pace picked up and soon he was even thrusting up into his hand as he pulled it down on his length. His breath was unsteady and tiny moans were pouring out from his lips. "Ah!... y-y-yes….so cl-close…" he hissed. His hand tightened further and on the upstroke, his thumb would circle over the head of his cock, before he thrust it back down again. This new pattern seemed to be too much for Al and only after a few more similar strokes, he cried out.

"A-Ah, fuck. Yes, Edward, Y-yes!" Al choked out before his body convulsed violently, white strands of milky liquid pouring onto his exposed stomach. After a few seconds, Al's body started to relax, his cock twitching, and his heaving chest starting to slow.

I couldn't move. I knew I had to get out of the doorway and back to my room before Al saw me here. But my feet felt frozen. Al started to clean up his stomach and hand with his boxers and then stood up. As he went to turn off the lamp, he knocked over the pile of books and there was quite a loud thud as they toppled over. Al swore sharply under his breath and continued mumbling as he re-organized them.

"_Run! Do it now!" _I spun on my heels and quickly crept (probably looking like a horrible actor pretending to sneak up on someone rapidly) back down the hall. As soon as I was in my room, I rested my back against the door and tried to control my breathing. A few moments later, I heard Al softly pad down the hall and into what I guessed to be the bathroom.

The sink started to run and soon Al was walking back down the hall. As he passed my door, I held my breath. He continued past and I barely heard the door to his bedroom close. I exhaled the sigh that had been burning in my chest. Millions of thoughts were swimming through my head in the darkness of my room, but when one passed through my consciousness, I couldn't help but smirk and chuckle softly at the idea.

"_Hmm…. I think I'm going to have to give that a try…"_

_,.-'~^~'-.,_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "Secret Agent" Chapter 2/3

Author: Silvergray1358

Pairing: Elricest, EdxAlxWinry (for some fun)

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance, Humor….. (*coughsmutcough*)

Warnings: Profanity, threesome, bondage, and incest (are your main concerns)

Summary: Al has just gotten his body back and when Winry discovers Al's little secret, she decides to take matters into her own hands…. And have a little fun with it too

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal or anything having to do with it (disappointingly) _

_Author's Note: Italicized words are thoughts and emphases_

* * *

__,.-'~^~'-.,__

Al's POV

I have to admit that this party was a good idea on Winry's part. I was shocked to see all of the people that we had met along our mission show up in Resembool. And the thought that they are all here for me is quite humbling. I never thought that Brother and I had so many friends. And I was having a good time too. I danced (which I hadn't done in too long and was a little awkward at first, but I got the hang of it soon enough), I ate the delicious snacks that Winry cooked, and I talked to just about everyone twice. There was just one problem. Edward.

I can't take my eyes off of him. The way that he was dressed, the way that his body was rocking and swaying while he danced with Winry, even just the way he stood, one hand on his hip and the other holding his drink, while he talked to the other guests: it was driving me insane. I just want to grab him and throw him against the wall and ravish those hard lips right in front of everyo—

"…You know what I mean?" Fletcher asked.

_"Shit."_

"Uh… yeah, I mean, of course…" I tried.

"And then Russel was going on about some new botany arrays that he had been working on and acting like that whole thing with the dog never happened!" Fletcher rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

I was about to make some lame comment, hoping to cover up the fact I hadn't listened to a single word he had been saying when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Would you care to dance with me, Al?" Winry asked.

I could feel my eyes widen with fear, and quickly tried to fix my face into something resembling composure. I nodded and Winry grabbed my arm and literally dragged me on to the dance floor. A slow song had started playing and Winry draped her arms on my shoulders and I placed my hands on her hips. She quickly closed the distance between us and had her face right next to mine.

_"She's gonna ask me why I've been staring at her all night! What do I say? Should I just feign innocence? Quick Al, think!"_ I could feel my knees literally shake. But before I could think of anything, she whispered in my ear.

"I saw you watching me all night Al…"

_"Damndamndamndamn…."_

"…. Or should I say, watching Ed?"

_"Yup. I just died. All the blood in my body has rushed to my face and now I'm going to black out and die right here in the middle of the floor and people are going to just look down at me and Winry will shrug and say that I died of embarrassment and people will nod casually and just keep dancing and-" _

"I know your secret Al, and I think that I can help." Winry said, her voice in my ear, barely breaking me out of my panic-induced rant_._

"W-what?" I asked, my voice shaking badly even though I had tried to keep it straight.

"I said that I think I can help with your problem. I mean, that is if you want my help. But it would probably be best if you let me do most of the work." She said cryptically. She pulled away from my ear and damn her for looking so calm.

"H-how, ahem, do you except to be able to help? No, offense, but I don't think you understand exactly what you're saying…" I tried to explain. What did she mean 'work'?

"Well, how about we talk about it later? I think the songs ending soon anyways… How about you come up to my room around 1? Everyone who's not staying for the night should have left by then." Winry said, starting to pull away as the music died.

"I don't really know if—" I started.

"See you in a few hours." Winry called back, already walking away towards Hawkeye. I just stood there in the middle of the dance floor. The next song started up and I felt my feet walk me towards the wall without me even thinking about it. I was dazed. I looked up across the room. The clock on the mantel read 11:00 p.m. Two more hours.

_"I probably won't live that long." _I mused.

_,.-'~^~'-.,_

11:50—People started to announce their departure. Gracia and Elysia had left hours ago because of Elysia's bed time. But soon Sciezka, Ross, Brosh, and Russel and Fletcher all said their goodbyes and well wishes to everyone and left.

12:30—Mustang called for two taxis and him and Riza got into the first one and the second was left for Breda, Falman, and (much to their dismay) Armstrong to share. Winry and Ed both said goodnight. As they were walking up the stairs together, Winry turned around and gave me a quick wink, making sure that I understood that she still expected me to show up soon. Aunt Pinako made sure that everyone was all set and after I helped her clean up a few of the dishes, she went to bed too.

12:50—Ling and Lan Fan finally said goodnight to everyone and went downstairs to sleep for the night in one of the Rockbell's spare patient rooms. Mei asked me to dance with her one more time to the music that was still softly playing and after that, followed Ling and Lan Fan downstairs. Havoc and Fuery were sitting on the couch and Havoc was drinking something out of a flask and kept splashing some into Fuery's drink when he wasn't looking. They were both going to share the other patient room and so I decided to join them in one of the chairs since they were the last people awake.

"Heyyyy Alphonse! Sit down my man. How's your night been?" Havoc asked, the tiniest bit of a slur in his words.

"Oh, pretty good I would ha—" I started, but Havoc apparently wasn't listening.

"I saw you were dancing with that Mei girl. Are you two…" He asked, making an obscene hand gesture with his thumb and forefinger on the right hand and the pointer of the other.

It took me a second to understand what he was trying to do, but when I did, I could feel my face turn a bright shade of red.

"Oh! Goodness no! She's just a friend!" I tried defending myself, but apparently my reaction was priceless because both Havoc and Fuery cracked up laughing. Kain laughed so hard that he rolled off the couch and continued laughing in a ball on the carpet. Havoc must have been busy with that flask for a few hours.

"Hardy har har, you two. Havoc, look what you did to Fuery!" I countered, trying to pull the attention off of me. Poor Fuery was still on the ground, his glasses skewed, attempting to get himself to sit up and failing epically. He fell back onto the floor and he must have decided it wasn't so bad after all because he curled up into the fetal position, hiccupped, and fell asleep.

"Haha, it was so worth it though," Havoc started. "You should have heard the story he told me about the duck and the roll of quarters. I'm going to tease him with that one forever!" Havoc had himself another good chuckle before he too fell over and passed out on the couch.

"_Just great. I guess I should leave them here…."_ I looked over at the clock. 1:12. "_Damn." _I dragged myself to my feet and walked over to the foot of the staircase.

_"Okay, somehow Winry figured out how you feel about Ed. Damn, and I really thought I was being discrete about it too…. Okay Al ol' buddy. You can do this," _I prepped myself as I started walking up the stairs. _"Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Although I don't really know what Winry thinks she can do about it. It's not like she can just go up to Ed and ask him if he feels the same way… She wouldn't do that right?" _

I felt my heart leap into my throat for the millionth time that night. I was just a few paces away from her bedroom door. _"Deep breathes Alphonse. You fought homunculi, you took on a murderer with an arm that blew things apart, you went against the Fuhrer of the entire country. You can talk to your friend about your undying love for your brother… yeah, this isn't helping."_

And with that I swallowed my pride and knocked on her door.

There was a rustling sound and then I could hear Winry call, "Come in!"

With one more deep breath, I opened the door and stepped through the threshold. "Sorry I'm a little late, I was baby-sitting Havoc and –" I looked up and saw Winry on her bed.

And that is when it felt like the floor was falling from underneath me.

_"I knew this was a bad idea."_

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! Don't you just love cliffhangers? *gets rock thrown at her* Fair enough... What I really wanted to know was how much smut you want for the next chapter. The main event is coming up, and my original draft for the story is so raunchy that it would make Barry the Chopper blush... Yeah, so do you guys want to whole, uncensored version, or should I ttry to keep it a little more discrete? Reviews equal love. It's true. I did the math out._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: "Secret Agent" Chapter 3/3

Author: Silvergray1358

Pairing: Elricest, EdxAlxWinry (for some fun)

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance, Humor….. (*coughsmutcough*)

Warnings: Profanity, threesome, bondage, and incest (are your main concerns)

Summary: Al has just gotten his body back and when Winry discovers Al's little secret, she decides to take matters into her own hands…. And have a little fun with it too

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal or anything having to do with it (disappointingly) _

_Author's Note: Italicized words are thoughts and emphases_

_Author's Note II: Okay, so sorry everyone that this chapter took so long, it's just that this is the longest one (really long), and things have been crazy lately (I just finished watching Brotherhood T_T). Sooooo, by unanimous vote, this chapter is SUPER DUPER smutty. HIDE YOUR EYES CHILDREN! I also tried to keep some romance in there; It was easy with Al (the big sweetheart), but I had to wrestle some into Ed (a threat with a wrench finally worked). I hope everyone enjoys this….. and please don't be scared away by the EdWin, I promise that the Elricest will be worth it! P.s. I love voyeur!Al. I couldn't help but add some in ^_~_

_,.-'~^~'-.,_

Ed's POV

_"I knew this was a bad idea."_

Don't get me wrong, a party was a pretty good idea, and Al definitely needed some fun, but my being here was the mistake. I am rude, I am boring to talk to, I have a short attention span (DON'T SAY ANYTHING), and all because I'm jealous.

I'm jealous of the way that all the girls are looking at Al, especially Mei. I'm jealous of the way that he is engaging them in small talk. I'm extremely jealous as he dances with them; the way they stand so close to him, their arms on his shoulders, his hands on them, and the warmth from his body flowing into them as he smiles gently.

It's all too much. I don't want to be here.

I've known for a long time how I feel about my brother. But it had been easier for me to deal with my feelings when he was a suit of armor. I could ignore the desire, the pain, and the lust when all I could think about was getting his body back. But there was always love. That I could never ignore. Even if I rarely said it, I think Al knew it anyways.

Don't get me wrong; even though I knew it would hurt when Al finally didn't need me, never once did I ever stop my constant search for an answer, for a way, for my brother to have his own body back. But now that time has come.

17 days ago I finally did the transmutation, and miraculously, everything went perfectly. The first week was hard on Al. It took him a while to figure out how to stand and walk at first, his hand-eye coordination was even harder to get, and normal, physical sensations were sometimes overwhelming. But Al was determined too, and did an amazing job with his physical therapy. We were even sparing yesterday and I'll be damned if he didn't knock me on my ass AGAIN. Some things never change I guess. He is even taller than me! (Just by a few inches, but still, my pride suffered a bit).

Did I mention how great Al looks tonight? He's wearing a button down light blue shirt, which used to belong to Hohenheim, that's tucked into a pair of black trousers. He looks so much older now, but then again, he isn't the ten year old boy that I last saw. Using all of my willpower, I haven't even glanced at Al all night. I'm afraid that I might lose it if I did. I wonder if—

"Let's go upstairs." Winry whispered in my ear. She pulled back a little as we stood in the doorway, having just said goodnight to Colonel Bastard and Hawkeye. I looked her straight in the face and she gave me a quick, but noticeable wink. I simply nodded.

I knew I should probably feel some sort of awkwardness. Winry and I had kissed a few times, dispersed throughout the years, but nothing more than that. And that wink, and the way that she had been dancing with me earlier, meant that she didn't _just_ want to kiss. Would it be weird doing something with a girl that felt like a sister to me? Oh, yes, the irony wasn't lost on me. I didn't really care though as she led me across the room to the stairs and waved goodnight to everyone. I felt numb.

I missed the wink that she gave Al.

We got to the top of the stairs and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. Once I got past the threshold, she closed the door behind me, spun around, grabbed my shoulders, and kissed me square on the mouth. The boldness and abruptness of the move took me off guard and I simply stood there for a second.

"_What are you going to do about it, Ed? Is this what you want?"_

No. But the stress on my body was too much, and I felt my mind haze over as I gave into the carnal instincts. No, this isn't what I wanted, but it was close enough for tonight.

I put my hands on her hips and swiftly pushed her up against the door. She gasped out in surprise at the sudden force and I used that opportunity to take the kiss deeper. As my tongue rubbed against hers, she moaned into my mouth. My hands moved to her back, pulling her closer to me and at the same time, pushing us harder against the door. My automail hand drifted to her butt, and she moaned again and wrapped a leg up and around mine. I broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, growling as I started nipping at the soft flesh.

Winry's breath was coming faster and she started squirming against me. As I ran my tongue over her collarbone, she gasped and ground her hips against mine. I could feel another growl escape my lips without my permission and I moved back up to roughly explore her mouth again. This time, Winry was a little more prepared and was trying to take some control of the kiss. She ran her hands up my neck, one moving back to pull me closer into the kiss, the other drifting down again to rest on my chest. The kiss was urgent and messy, completely unlike the quick, shy pecks that we used to sneak when Al or Aunt Pinako wasn't looking.

After a few more minutes, I felt her hands both move down, undoing the buttons on my shirt. I pulled back a little to give her move access, and soon she was un-tucking it from my pants. She helped me as I shrugged out of it, trying not to break our kiss. Once I was finally rid of the material, I closed the distance between us again, but she used that moment to grind our hips again and fuck these pants are getting too tight.

Winry took advantage of that moment where I was dazed and started to push us towards her bed. She maneuvered me around the nightstand that I almost walked into and soon, I felt the back of my knees hit the bed. I sat down and pulled her down until she was straddling me. I moved my mouth back to her neck and she tilted her head back to give me better access. I ran my hands up her sides and quickly over her breasts teasingly, then back down her back to rest on her hips. She moaned, shivering from the contact, and pulled back again.

She looked me straight in the face and dropped her hands from where they had been tangled in my hair. She reached the hem of her dress (a cute pink one with tiny straps and that landed mid-thigh) and she slowly pulled it off, brushing her hair back after she finally dropped it beside the bed. She was wearing a matching pair of black panties and a bra with lace around the edges. The bra was pushing her breasts up just slightly, making them look amazing, even if they were a little on the small side. Her flat stomach made a smooth plane that ran all the way down to that soft fabric. She placed her hand on my chin, pulling my face and attention back up to hers and then pushed me down on the bed.

I kicked my shoes off and we wiggled slightly so I was laying down the right way, my head lying on her pillows where I could smell what I could only name as Winry….. and maybe a little oil too. She leaned down and started kissing me again, this time, a little softer, but I could tell that she was still trying to keep some control. I placed my hands on her hips again and she gasped softly from the chill of my metal hand. I went to apologize, but she started to kiss my jaw, making her way down my neck.

The sensation was amazing. Winry's mouth was so warm and when she nipped a little hard on the skin, I groaned and my hips twitched involuntarily. I could feel her smirk against my neck. Normally my pride would have told me to do something about that, but she started to rock her hips gently against my groin and all thought left my head.

I didn't really notice as Winry reached over to her nightstand and pulled something out of her drawer. What I _did_ notice was when she grabbed my hands, and pushed them above my head. She quickly took the rag that she had grabbed and tied my hands together to the headboard.

"_How did she do that so quickly?"_

She sat up and gave one more grind for good measure, and I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled back in my head for a second. She ran her hands down my chest, brushing my nipples, and rested them on my abs.

"W-winry?..." I tried in vain to ask in sentence form. That was about as fluent as I was going to get.

"Don't worry Ed, I think that you're going to enjoy this…" she said, with a horrible smirk that made my heart leap into my chest. I was about to ask just what she meant by _that_ comment when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she yelled to my utter horror.

"_What is she thinking? She's almost naked and I'm here on her bed in quite a compromising situation!" _Little did I know that things were about to get a lot worse.

I saw the doorknob turn and the door being pushed open slowly.

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no."_

"Sorry I'm a little late, I was baby-sitting Havoc and—" Al started as he walked in. He froze in the doorway and started blatantly at Winry, at me, and then back to Winry, his face paling almost instantly. His eyes were wide orbs and his mouth dropped a little bit before he caught himself and dropped his gaze to the floor. Even like that I could tell that a horrible blush was forming on his checks. Surely blood moving that fast can't be healthy.

"I uh- I mean, oh- I'm so sorry, I didn't—I um…" Al stuttered, shifting his weight from foot to foot, looking like he was trying to run away and stay put at the same time.

"No, don't worry Al, you're right on time. Please come in. Oh, and shut the door behind you." Winry said, way too calmly.

My head whipped from Al, to Winry, to Al, and then to Winry again. What was she trying to do, KILL ME?

Al just stood in the doorway for a second. He looked just as shocked as I did. He pulled his eyes away from Winry and looked me straight in the eye. My breath hitched as his gaze wondered lower to my chest and stomach. His eyes snapped back to mine and he blushed even harder (I would have told you it was impossible if I hadn't seen it myself). He gulped loudly and shakily raised his hand and gently closed the door behind him.

Winry shifted off my hips a little bit, tilting her body more towards Al and smiled warmly. "Come on in Al," she repeated. "Surely you don't want to stand next to the door all night."

Al stood there a moment longer, eyes switching from me to Winry. He very slowly took two steps forward, and then stopped, like he didn't know what to do. Winry patted the space on the bed next to us. Al's eyes widened for a second, but he eventually padded softly over to the edge of the bed. He didn't sit though.

But Winry didn't really seem to mind. She shifted so she was straddling me again and leaned down to kiss me. I was a little embarrassed at first, knowing Al was watching us, but soon I almost forgot as Winry ravished my mouth. The kisses heated up very promptly and the pace quickened up again. She broke the kiss again and my eyes closed as she moved down my neck. Her lips moved deftly over the flesh, applying a soft pressure as she sucked on the skin, turning it red. I couldn't help but moan quietly. My arms twitched, trying to move so I could move her hips against mine. My cock was feeling terribly neglected and apparently the little interruption hadn't bothered it at all. As her mouth was occupied with the skin on my neck, the hand that wasn't holding her up played gentle circles down my chest. It toyed quickly with one of my nipple, causing my breath to shake. Her hand went lower and the nails ran tenderly over the trail of blonde hair that ran downwards from my bellybutton, lower into my pants. I didn't even feel it when the bed shifted as Al sat down. Finally her hand pressed firmly against the noticeable bulge in my pants and bit down on my neck at the same time. My back arched as a moan poured off my lips. God, I needed more.

But she pulled off of me and sat up again, moving off my lap and sitting on the other side of the bed. She smiled at Al and gestured with her hand, saying _here, it's your turn. _Al gulped again and turned back nervously towards me. His breathing was sort of shallow and I could instantly tell that Winry's little show had done a number on him. Not as bad as me though. He started to shake his head, mouth opening to say something probably along the lines of that he couldn't. That wouldn't do.

"Please…Al…." I whispered. I couldn't hold back any longer. I needed this. I had been waiting for so long. And Al wasn't running away, which was a good sign.

His eyes snapped back to mine and his breath stilled. He opened and closed his mouth again. He swallowed and shifted so he was leaning over me. He paused like that, his eyes half lidded as he looked at me, both of us breathing heavy, him in nervousness and me in anticipation. He lifted his hand and gently cupped my face with it, running his thumb over my check.

"N-niisan. I'm…. I'm going to kiss you now….." he paused, looking for some type of response.

All I could do was nod.

Al nodded back. Then, at a ludicrously slow pace for me, started to close the distance between us, but stopped just a few centimeters away from my lips so that we were breathing the same air. I could feel his body shaking gently. Once again I wished my arms were free so I could have held him.

"Alphonse…."

That was all he needed to bridge the tiny distance and suddenly, I felt his lips on mine. They were so amazingly soft. Had his skin always been that soft, or was it just from years in the gate? I wished I could remember.

Al tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips against mine again, but this time, they were slightly staggered so that his top lip was in between mine. God, even these tiny kisses were making my heart pound 300 miles an hour. I whimpered softly and was slightly shocked when I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for permission. I gladly parted my lips and _oh god_ it was pure bliss when our tongues met and I could finally taste Al. He tasted like tea and honey with an underlying taste of something that reminded me of springtime, but I couldn't place it. It was so different from kissing Winry, who had tasted vaguely like mint.

Al shifted his body slightly so he was positioned more over me. His hand ran around to the back of my neck and he used it to pull me deeper into the kiss. The whole house could have been falling down around us and we wouldn't have noticed. I arched my back a little so that our chests were touching and whimpered into his mouth, telling him that I need more still. He broke the kiss, after a few more quick ones, and sat back up again. He had a lingering blush on his cheeks, but what was more noticeable was the glaze of lust in his eyes. I'm sure mine looked the same way.

He started to unbutton his shirt and when he had them all undone, Winry helped him pull it off again. He turned his face to Winry and she leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It hadn't been full of lust like mine with both of them had been, but instead, love. A small smile played on Al's lips and Winry giggled.

This was totally unfair. Here I was, extremely teased, tied up, and ignored. Damn them.

Al glanced at me for a second, but turned back to Winry. "…..may I?" he asked her sheepishly.

"Feel free." Winry replied back with a smirk.

My cock twitched. This wasn't going to be easy.

Al finally looked back at me, and I could almost feel the heat from his body from over there. "Ed, I….." he started, but looked away as trailed off. I could see how shy he was feeling and knew he needed a little help.

"Come on Al, you're not going to keep your big brother waiting, are you?" I quipped.

He turned back to me, a smile on his lips, and playfully punched me in the ribs. "You jerk." He jibed back. But then he leaned back down and kissed me again, this time, not so shyly. Our tongues fought for control, and surprise surprise, Al won. He followed in Winry's footsteps and shifted so that he was straddling me. The crotch of his pants was tightly pushing against my restrained cock and my hips involuntarily bucked up again. Al groaned into my mouth and his hands started to roam my chest. One hand started toying with my left nipple while the other massaged my hip.

I couldn't help but whine from the pleasure and I tilted my head back again. Al used that moment to move his mouth to my neck. His kisses were softer there, trailing down to my collarbone. After a few more kisses placed along the hard line, he moved down further until he reached my left nipple and took the already hard bud into his mouth. I arched my back, trying desperately to get more contact. My knee accidently brushed up against Al's groin and he gasped, pressing his forehead against my chest as he tried to catch his breath.

After a few seconds, Al gathered himself up again, and when he looked up into my eyes, I could tell that his nervousness had gone away…and he had something horrible up his sleeve. I felt a chill run down my spine.

Al gave my nipple one more, good lick and started kissing and nipping his way down my stomach. He got to the waist band of my pants and licked teasingly along the edge until he went lower and started pressing hard kisses along the length of my cock.

"_WHY DO I WEAR THESE LEATHER PANTS?" _I couldn't help but seriously wonder to myself. As Al mouthed me through my pants I tried to keep my breathing at something resembling a normal pace. Needless to say I failed.

"Oh god….. please Al, y-y-you're killing ME" I stammered.

He started to undo my belt and finally threw it onto the pile of clothes that were gathering up on the floor. He made quick work of the button and zipper and lifted my hips up slightly as he pulled those offending pants off. _OhthankGod_ it felt so nice in just my boxers. Al started massaging my manhood through the thin fabric and leaned down so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"Tell me what you want niisan." He whispered, his voice a little raspy from his lust.

"Al, please… I….I need your mouth on me…" I tried.

"Where dear brother?" he countered.

"Ugh, oh! On my cock." It was so hard to focus as he kept stroking me.

"Say it loud enough so Winry can hear too."

Damn, he was shameless.

"Please Al, I need your mouth on my cock, RIGHT NOW!" I begged. I guess I'm shameless too. But to be honest, I liked it.

Both Al and Winry smirked at that. Winry was relaxing next to us, but one hand was playing with one of her nipples. Oh she was enjoying this.

Al gave me a quick, toying kiss before he started making his way down my chest again, but thankfully this time, he didn't take the scenic route. He pulled my boxers completely off and then sat there.

Just. Sat. There. Looking.

Al was taking in the sight of me completely naked, and only moved after I gave quite a loud whimper. At first he kissed the indent of my hip, but then suddenly places several kisses along the underside of my cock, making his way to the tip, where he gave a good lick at the precum that was gathering there.

I had to muffle a moan at that one.

He then grabbed my hips to hold them down as he took my length in his mouth.

I had to muffle a scream at that one.

I sort of failed.

He bobbed his head slowly, giving it a fair swipe at the tip each time with his tongue. After a few moments, Al had adjusted so almost all of me was in his mouth and slipping into his throat a little.

_Oh my god my brother is deepthroating me. I have to be dreaming._

I was clearly _not_ dreaming as he used his tongue to rub the underside of my cock while he pulled off and then took it back into his mouth. I wasn't going to last much longer if he kept this up.

"A-ah! Al…..I….I think, I think I'm gonna….." I started to stutter.

But Winry interfered and pulled on Al's shoulder gently, telling him to stop. Al pulled off gently, licking his lips rather cutely as he gave Winry a puzzled look. I'm sure you can imagine my face.

But Winry didn't say anything. She leaned over me and went into her nightstand drawer again. This time, she pulled out what looked to be a silicone ring with some sort of small button on it. She leaned back over to me and saw that Al had a rather quizzical look. She didn't say anything, but instead gently grabbed my length, stroking it once (resulting in an interesting gurgling sound on my end) and started to slip the ring on. Since my cock was still damp from Al's mouth, it moved rather easily. When it was finally at the base, she tightened it, causing it to make a clicking sound until it was firmly in place. VERY FIRMLY.

"Winry, what are you doing?" I inquired, my chest starting to heave.

"It's called a cock ring" she said, more to Al than to me. "We don't want to end our fun any earlier than we have to." She smiled and winked at Al. Al still looked slightly concerned.

"Does it hurt niisan?" He said, tilting his head slightly.

I thought about it for a second. "…Not really, I guess. It does feel weird though….."

"Don't worry Ed," she repeated for the second time this night, "Al and I are going to make it worth your while." She then leaned down and started kissing me. It was so different from kissing Al, but not in a bad way. As she was kissing me, Al got up off the bed and removed his pants, but kept his boxers on. Even through them I could see Al's cock was hard and bobbing quite impressively. He then got back up on to the bed and rubbed his hands down Winry's back. She moaned softly into my mouth as Al undid the hooks on her bra and helped her slip out of it. She broke our kiss and leaned up and started kissing Al, her hands tangling in his hair as he held one of her hips and massaged one breast tenderly.

Damn them for teasing me like this.

I huffed loud enough for them to hear, and they both turned back to me, but sadly turned away again. Winry crawled off the side of the bed and stood there. Al leaned over, placed a kiss on her stomach and slowly pulled her underwear down her thighs. Winry stepped out of them and crept back up on the bed. Kneeling there, she tilted her head back as Al ran one hand over a breast, pinching a nipple quickly, down her stomach and slowly over the tuff of hair between her legs and rubbed there softly. Winry moaned quite loudly and Al looked slightly shocked that he had caused such a reaction. He gave a few more quick passes and then pulled Winry so that she was straddling my hips again.

I couldn't blame them for taking so long. _I _almost forgot that I was there.

Winry quickly pecked my lips and then smiled seductively. "Are you ready Ed?" she whispered, licking her lips slightly.

I nodded. There was no way words would have been able to come out of my mouth at that point.

Winry nodded back and then shifted slightly so she was lined up. Al helped her by grabbing my cock and moving her hips a little. Very slowly (too slowly) Winry started to pull herself down onto me. It took so much focus to not thrust my hips up. She was then fully settled and sat there, a small look of discomfort on her face.

"W-Winry…" I started.

"I'm fine." She interrupted. She wiggled slightly, getting used to the feeling, and gave a small sigh.

It was so tight and hot, and the cock ring was putting even more pressure on my cock. I was dying.

Without notice, Winry pulled herself up, almost all the way off and then let herself drop back down. I stopped breathing. She mimicked this action a few more times, letting out throaty moans meanwhile. I think I started breathing again, but I really didn't know. Winry twisted her head back a little and she found Al's mouth. He placed his hands on her again, staggered, one on her hip and the other on her breast, kneading somewhat harder this time. Winry continued to moan and gasp into Al's mouth as she rode me, picking up speed a little bit.

Al slid the hand that was on her hip down to between her legs and rubbed small circles over the tiny bud there. Winry bucked for a second, losing her pace for a beat, but picked it up again making whimpering sounds. She sped up a little more and soon was panting.

"Ah, Ah! Al…..oh, god, Ed….I'm" but that's as far as she got. She whipped her head back, resting it on Al's shoulder and kept moving as she rode out her orgasm. I could feel her muscle walls contracting marvelously tight around my cock, but I couldn't come. That stupid cock ring wasn't allowing me to. I turned my head into the pillow and screamed both in frustration and in pleasure.

Winry stilled, her chest heaving about as much as mine and pulled herself off, dropping next to me on the bed. She bangs were clinging faintly to her forehead and there was a blush on her checks. She looked rather pretty.

"Al… there should be a vial in my nightstand too…." She said, trailing off to catch her breath.

Al leaned over and the drawer was opened for a third time. I started to think of it as Winry's Evil Bag of Tricks. He pulled out a small vial with a liquid inside of it. At first he looked slightly confused, but then appeared to understand where she was going. I also noticed that he was blushing considerably.

He got up off the bed, and in sort of a strip-tease (at least it was to me), hooked his boxers over his still hard length and let them pool on the floor. He crawled back up on the bed, but rested on his hands and knees, bent over my legs, giving me a sideways view of his body. Winry took the vial and popped it open. Al held his hand out and Winry poured out this syrupy oil onto Al's fingers. She closed the vial and gave him another deep kiss.

While they were kissing, Al reached his oiled hand back and slid it tauntingly between his checks. I could just see it as he started to push one finger in past the tight ring of muscles, one knuckle, two knuckles, stop. Al was panting as Winry continued to help distract him with kisses and licks and nips to his neck. Al started to gently pull and push the finger inside of him, rocking slightly. Soon he was adding a second finger, gasping when both were inside him. He made a scissoring motion with them, but started to moan as he did.

If I hadn't have been in such a state, I would have gladly let him keep going on forever. But I _was_ in such a state.

Al and Winry must have heard the sounds that I didn't even know that I was making because Al smoothly pulled out his fingers and Winry gave him one more kiss before Al turned back to me. He straddled my hips and I let out a deep groan as our erections slid together. Al gasped and then looked up at me through his thick lashes.

"Niisan….. is this what you want?"

It wasn't said teasingly like before. This was Al's way of asking if I was sure that I wanted him. Not the sex part, but just Al.

I didn't even have to think. I did.

"It is Alphonse."

He leaned down and we kissed delicately, almost like our first. He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes closed, as he reached down between us and lifted his hips, positioning himself. He used his slicked hand to hastily coat my length. I thought my heart was going to pound right out of my torso. Al took a deep breath and positioned the head of my cock at his entrance. Letting the breath out slowly, he bit by bit lowered himself down. This process was much slower than with Winry and I had to pray to a God that I didn't believe in that I wouldn't move my hips. Eventually, I was completely sheathed inside him. Al propped himself up, his hands on my shoulders, holding himself up. He slanted his head back a bit and was panting, a blush on his face and his bangs clinging to his forehead.

"I….I just need a second," he said breathily.

"N-no hurry," I said, even though my body screamed that it was a complete lie.

God, Al was so fucking gorgeous like this. His body was tense and I could see all the muscles clearly defined. He was biting his lower lip a little bit, almost like when he was concentrating while reading a difficult alchemy text. His skin was flawless; an opposing sight compared to the scar-riddled skin beneath him. His cock was still hard and flushed like his face, a bead of precum dripping off and landing on my stomach.

Sooner than I expected, Al squirmed slightly and we both let out a loud gasp at the sensation. He started rocking his hips, mimicking the same motion that Winry performed earlier. I never thought anything could feel so good. The tightness was inconceivable, but it felt absolutely astounding. It was similar to the feeling with Winry, but nothing like it at the same time. I could feel more heat pooling rapidly in my groin and lower back.

Al's face melted from discomfort to bliss. He pulled up and then thrust back down, this time at a different angle and cried out as my cock grazed over that spot inside him. That threw him off his balance for a second, but he started up again, hitting that spot every few thrusts. I pulled my knees up slightly, making it easier for him to reach that angle.

Moans were pouring off of Al's lips on every shaky breath, and I'm sure I was doing the same, but I didn't notice. My senses were completely filled with everything Alphonse. I suddenly realized again that my hands were tied.

"Winry- untie my hands," I begged. Almost as soon as I said it, I could feel my hands break apart. I moved my arms down and could feel a tiny pain as they got used to moving again. It was entirely worth it. I needed to touch Al.

I slid my hands up his legs on either side of me. I heard him gasp as the cool metal hit his heated flesh, but he let out another moan right after, so I figured it wasn't bothering him too much. My automail hand rested on his hip, helping him move, but I still tried to keep the touch light, not wanted to leave any bruises. My flesh hand ran up his chest and slid around to the back of his neck to pull him down into another kiss.

It was the soul-searing kind. I used my tongue and lips to say all the things that I had been holding back for all those years. Al did the same. That silent confession was something only us brothers could understand.

Al's pace started to get a little hectic, and I knew he was getting close.

"Edward." It was a plea and a promise at the same time.

"I love you Alphonse." I replied back, even though it wasn't necessary.

I dropped my flesh hand and wrapped it around Al's cock. It just took a few strokes and Al started to cry out. I thought that I was going to get left behind but I felt a hand reach between my legs and the instant-release button was pushed on the cock ring. I immediately felt the pressure from it dissipate and at almost the same time, Al's muscles contract as he came in my hand. The contractions were too much and I came hard. My eyes rolled back into my head and my back arched high off the bed as I cried out. It seemed to last forever after being denied twice before. Al rode out my orgasm, making my heart stop as I pulsed deep inside him.

As my vision started to fade back in, and air poured into my burning lungs, Al collapsed on top of me, breathing equally hard and his body twitching from the pleasure. After what felt like ages and too soon at the same time, Al pulled himself off of me and laid down next to me, cuddling himself into my side and resting his head on my flesh shoulder.

Winry (who I honestly forgot was there) leaned over and pecked Al and then me on the check. She got up, put a bathrobe on that had been hanging on her closet door and walked out of her room. She was going to give us some privacy.

I would have to thank her….. Kill her, and then bring her back so I could thank her again.

I pulled the cock ring off and laid in on her nightstand. I grabbed one of the sheets and pulled it over Al and me, cleaning us up slightly. I nestled my face in his hair, feeling the now slow and steady rise and fall of his chest. He shocked me when he spoke because I had thought he had fallen asleep.

"I love you too niisan."

A smile played at my lips as I fell asleep.

_,.-'~^~'-.,_

Winry's POV

As I crept out into the hallway, I padded down to the bathroom to wash myself up.

"_Hawkeye was right. I'm glad she leant me that cock ring."_

I dried myself off and rested my back against the bathroom door as I stood in the dark hallway. The house was quiet.

"_I think I could have been a secret agent instead of a mechanic…" _I teased slightly.

I heard the floorboards creak a bit downstairs.

"…._hmmm…..I wonder what Havoc's up to…"_

The End

_Author's Note: ._. *hides under blanket* Soooo *cough*, it's finally over. I hope everyone enjoyed it. It's almost five in the morning, so I'm hoping that I got rid of all of the mistakes (but there will always be a few that escape). Thanks to everyone that read and/or reviewed. This was my first fanfic that I published, so it was great hearing all the love. Have a great day, and remember; humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. _

_~Silvergray_


End file.
